Too Late
by Akki Black
Summary: Sirius and Elizabeth are married andno one knows. she keeps a secret and he laeves her and the unknown baby.. SB/EB HP/AB.. READ IT AND IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW IF YOU DONT LIKE IT REVIEW IT ANDTELL ME HOW I CAN MAKE IT BETTER
1. Too Late

Chapter 1 Too Late..  
  
  
  
Looking out of the window Elizabeth started to shiver. When is he going to get home? She kept thinking. Getting up Elizabeth walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting down she heard the sound of a car. Getting up she ran to the garage and looked out. She saw Sirius, he ran up and kissed her, holding her tight to him. Both apparated up stairs and then broke apart.  
  
"Elizabeth were you waiting for me to come home again?" Sirius said with a sturn look on his face.  
  
"Maybe I was what ya gonna do about it?" Elizabeth said flashing him a smirk.  
  
"THIS!" he said pulling her onto the bed.. Elizabeth started to crack up. Pulling her closer he kissed her, she loved the thought of him when he held her near. She never wanted this moment to end but (I know I spelt the word wrong. lol) unfortulently it did.  
  
Elizabeth had keep a secret form him for as long as she could remember, Sirius had eventually found out and had left her and the unknown baby.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Twelve years later Akki who was none other that Elizabeth and Sirius child had gotten her letter from Hogwarts, Elizabeth was trying to have Akki grow up in the muggle world away from the magic.. Looking at the letter Elizabeth had threw it in the trash. *RING RING* She walked over to the phone and picked it up..  
  
"Hello?" she said chopping up some carrots.  
  
"SHE DID WHAT!?!" know Elizabeth had drooped the carrot and nife and said "ok Ill be right there" hanging up the phone Elizabeth went into the living room and someone was standing there..  
  
"Long time no see. Elizabeth"  
  
*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*,*  
  
was that ok? I will add loots more.. I just really want loots of reviews. ( 


	2. All Alone

Chapter 2 All Alone  
  
Akki walked up to her front door and opened her book bag. She took out her key and pushed open the door. Placing her book bag down and taking off her shoes Akki went into the living room. Akki stopped abruptly and stared.. The beautiful curtains were torn down and ripped. All of her mothers favorite dishes and pottery were smashed and cracked every were. The couch was torn up and had tipped over and the Akki saw her mother sprawled out like and eagle on the ground dead.  
  
Screams could be heard about 5 blocks away.. Sitting on the front porch all alone with police tape all around her house Akki was silently whimpering. I'm all alone.. My dad left me and know my mom is gone. Akki's mind kept thinking.. Were am I to go next? All of a sudden a tall bearded man was standing right in front of her.  
  
"Hello Akki how are you? Do you want to come and walk with me?" He said putting out a hand  
  
"Ya I om sure why not." Akki said taking his and and whipping of her tears..  
  
"Did your mom ever tell you that you had powers,Like no muggle could ever imagine?" The man said walking past a gray cat.  
  
"Om no what kind of powers?.?" Akki said in a kind of hushed voice..  
  
"You're a witch Akki, no other way to explain it ay?" The old man said chuckling.  
  
"I'm a what---"Akki was cut off but the man pushing her in to the fireplace as he called after her. Dumbldoors Hut.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Falling out of the fireplace Akki got up and looked around. WOW how many room do you think there is? she said thinking to her self.  
  
"There is oh about 539 haven't been in all of them yet.." The old man had appeared behind her. "So do you like it yes no? Well you will have to get use to it you will be living her with me until you can move out.and I am choosing your school.." The Old man said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm not staying here! I don't even know you and I want to goto my old school, and hey wait a minuet! Who are you!!" Akki said looking at him in horror.  
  
"I am as you muggles would call it your principal." He said flashing her a smile. "My name is Albus Dumbledoor you head master at Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. Your mom went there as did your dad and I do believe your dad is there with his godchild Harry Potter." Dumbledoor said looking around.  
  
"What my dad doesn't have time to be with my mom and me and yet he has time to take care of the Harry Potter character? WHAT AN ASS HOLE!  
  
"Fidget, Barley come her and escort Miss.Black her to her room please." To house elf's came out of what looked to be the dining room and started hurrying Akki up the stairs.  
  
"Here you are Miss, is there anything we can get you?" One of the house Elf's squeaked.  
  
"Om no but thank you anyway." Akki said looking at them Turning around Akki looked at her room there was a huge king size bead that was round and on the front of it was her name Miss. Akki Black. I might as well make the best of this she said taking of her close and got into the bathtub. After taking a bath Akki had wrapped up into a nice warm robe and jumped up onto her bed. Pulling a small book out of the bed side table drawer Akki read on the cover. Akki Blacks Diary Keep Out opening it up Akki stareted to right.. she wrote what had happened were she was what she was and were she was going tomarrow Hogwart.. the last thought Akki thought of befor she went to sleep was Why Hogwarts why not PigZits 


End file.
